Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to create and post (or publish) content, such as images, videos, audio, articles, links, and text. The user can also access content via pages of other users, pages of entities, messages, or a social networking feed for the user.
In some instances, public figures, such as celebrities and politicians, can also utilize the social networking system to view, interact with, or otherwise access content. Under conventional approaches, content is generally provided to such public figures in an uninteresting or inefficient manner, similar to how content is provided to users who are not public figures. In one example, conventional approaches may present content that is not significantly relevant or interesting to a particular public figure. In another example, the particular public figure has to exert significant manual effort to browse through various content items to seek out those that are more interesting or relevant to the particular public figure. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with providing content to public figures via the social networking system.